Emily's Dad
by mrs.JMakapo
Summary: Emily has always known he father.  What if one day he showed up to coach at the Rock? What if he caught Payson's eye? What will Emily think? What will Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first Make It Or Break It fanfic so pleas tell me what you think. It is a Sasha/Peyson with a father/daughter relationship between sasha/Emily. I got the sasha/emily, father/daughter from Sailboatsxoxo's story "You're my What?"**

EPOV (from the thrid episode)

I never expected Kaylie to actually blow up at her dad. WOW!

I looked up just in time to see Mr. Tanner walk in with the wicked bitch of Colorado herself, Lauren.

It just pisses me off that she threw a little hissy fit because I'm now number 3 at The Rock.

"Gee, I hope uh, I hope we haven't come at a bad time?" Mr. Tanner asked looking at Mr. Cruz.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mr. Cruz yelled through the gym.

"Now don't be that way, I come bearing gifts."

"Yeah, well you can get back on the Trojan horse you road in on because we don't need anythning from you."

"Oh, but you do my friend, you need a coach, and I just happen to have the best in the bussiness." Mr. Tanner said, like it was obvious.

"There's no way we'd take you or Marty back." Mr. Cruz said, crossing his arms.

"Who said anything about Marty?" Mr. Tanner said turning to the garage like door in the back of the gym.

I look up as Kaylie says,"Oh my god."

Walking through the door is the last person I expected to see, Sasha Belov, my father.

"Is that?" I siad as Payson just before Payson cut me off.

"Sasha Belov." Payson said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, my dad walked passed me and out the door of The Rock. Payson rushed to follow him.<p>

As we were running through the lobby, I ran past Payson and out the doors.

"WAIT!" I screamed as we all ran out into the fromt of the gym.

I jumped into my dad's arms as the rest of the girls filed out of the doors.

"Pleas don't go. I haven't seen you since we moved." I whispered into his neck.

"Baby girl, how am I going to make money here? I can't deal with feuding parents."

"I'll get them to stop fighting, but please daddy, Brian and I need you." I said looking into his eyes.

"You haven't called me daddy since you were six. How can I deny you?"

I smiled as he set me down, and I turned around to the girls, who were looking at us with very confused faces.

"Guys, this is Sasha Belov, my father."

With that, the girls gasped and Payson steped forward to talk...


	2. Chapter 2

SashaPOV

When Steve Tanner showed up at my house in Cambria, I thought he was crazy. He wanted to me to go to Denver to coach his daughter, Lauren. If I was going to coach any where in Colorado, it would be at The Rock, that is where Emily went.

Emily Kmetko was my daughter, and my son was her brother Brian. Their mother Chloe and I met during one of my many trips to the US while I was still doing gymnastics. We fell in love, got married, and she moved back to Romaina with me. Two years after we got married, she had Emily Grace Kmetko Belov. Three years after we had Emily, Chloe had our son Brian. We moved to America when Brian was four, and got in a car accident shortly after moving, causing Brian to have to be in a wheelchair.

After the accident, things between Chloe and I changed. We got a divorce when Emily was eight, and Chloe took the kids and moved to California. I moved wth them, they lived in Fresno, I lived in Cambria and visited them when ever I could.

Maybe I can get Mr. Tanner what he wants, and get what I want at the same time.

"If The Rock girls were still together, we _might_ have had something to talk about. Excuse me." I said, leaving him with something to think about.

Mr. Tanner ended up accepting my offer , and here I was, sitting the the office of The Rock, listening to the parents argue about why Lauren and Steve left The Rock.

I walked out of the office, past Payson Keeler, Kailey Cruz, and Emily, and out the doors.

"WAIT!" I heard Emily yell.

I turned around and Emily launched herself into my arms.

"Please don't go. I haven't seen you since we moved." She whispered into my neck.

"Baby girl, how am I going to make money here? I can't deal with feuding parents."

"I'll get them to stop fighting, but please daddy, Brian and I need you." She said looking into my eyes.

"You haven't called me daddy since you were six. How can I deny you?"

I set her down, and she turned around to the girls, who were looking at us with very confused faces.

"Guys, this is Sasha Belov, my father."

With that, the girls gasped and Payson steped forward to talk...

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Wow, Emily. Why didn't you tell us your father was Sasha Belov?" Payson asked.

"I don't usually tell that to other gymnasts. I did that once and then when I realized that she was only friends with me because of my dad, I stopped doing it."

Kaylie stepped forward,"Well we would never do that to you Emily. We're your friends because of who you are, not where you come from."

"Thanks, Kaylie. That means a lot to me."

I turned back to my dad, "So are you going to stay or not? We need you here, and Brian and I really miss you."

"Yeah, Mr. Belov, we need you here." Payson said.

"Please, we an get the parents to stop fighting, but we need a real caoch. My dad is driving us crazy." Kaylie said laughing.

I could almost see the gears turning in my dad's head as he thought about our offer.

"I'll stay, but there will be some very strict rules. And Emily, don't think that I'll go easy on you just because I'm your father. I'm not your own personal coach at the Fresno Y anymore, I am your elite coach at an elite gym, you have to work harder." My dad said to me.

"Yes, sir." I said, looking him in the eyes.

We all piled insiide the gym, when dad pulled me aside.

"Emily," he said," know you are here on scholarship, and have to work because your mom wouldn't let me pay child support, but that stops here. You can keep your job, but I'll be paying your dues at The Rock, that should take some of your stress away."

"Really? Dad thank you!" I said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said, kissing my hair.

With that, we walked inside, I sat down with Payson and Kaylie on the floor and waited for the talk I had already heard...


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I was sitting on the floor next to Payson and Kaylie, Lauren was sitting behind us, the idea in her head that people at The Rock still actually liked her. I mean, was she that dense?

Payson was sitting up straight, legs crossed indian style. Kayle was sitting with her hands resting on the floor behind her, her legs straight infront of her. I was sitting with my knees bent almost half-way, my arms resting on the tops of them.

In front of us, dad paced back and forth, just looking around the gym, and at all of us. I knew he could tell I wasn't paying attention, due to the fact that I had heard this speech twice before.

After about five minutes of pacing, I heard Kaylie pipe up,"Does the man speak?"

"Shhh," heard Payson say.

Not even a minute later, my dad started talking.

"You are all very special. You've chosen to do something few people are capable of. Look at each other. Go on, look."

With that, every gymnast started looking around at the others.

"No one but your peers can understand what it means to be the best gymnast in the world, no one." He said, pointing at the parents, who were watching from behind the glass windows of the waiting area.

"Which is why you need each other, but mostly, you need me. Now I have a few simple rules. Work as hard as I do, care as much as I do, _sacrifice_ as much as I do. You will live, breath, eat, sleep, bleed gymnastics and nothing else. We have only 49 days until nationals and you will spend every waking in this gym, together. Go home, and say goodbye to your lives as you know it, and anyone one of you who isn't will to sacrifice your blood, sweat, and tears to achieve excellence, you shouldn't bother to come back. We begin Monday morning at five am. That's all." Dad said, walking out of the gym, leaving many shocked and angry elite gymnasts on the floor.

* * *

><p>Payson, Kaylie, and I were sitting at Spruce Juice, when a guy came over and gave us a flyer for a kegger called "Blast Off."<p>

Kaylie really wanted to go, but I had to tell her the truth.

"Kaylie, that is a really bad idea. I mean, I went to a few parties in Fresno, and when dad found out, he made me do three straight days of just conditioning. One for each party. Plus, I'm hanging with my dad and Brian tonight. We are helping him look in the paper for a house to buy."

"Well then I guess just Payson and I will go then. But Em, promise you won't tell your dad? Please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, Emily, how did your mom and Sasha meet?" Payson asked, sipping her strawberry banana smoothie.

"Um, he was staying at a hotel where she was a maid. He was there for some inter national meet or whatever. She was cleaning when he walked in. They got talking, and he asker out. He went back to Romania three days later, and he didn't want to leave her behind, so they got married. She packed up everything she had and moved to Romania with him. Two years later, they had me. Emily Grace Belov. Four years later, they had Brian Demitri Alexandru Belov. We moved to America when I was eight, but like, two months after we got here, we got in a car accident. Brian ended up in a wheelchair, and everthing got really tense. They divorced when I was nine, and dad moved to Cambria, we moved to Fresno."

"How did you end up in gymnastics?" Kaylie asked.

"When I was little, my dad would alway take me to the gym, where he worked out. Even though he was done with gymnastics, he still liked to work out on the equitment. I would watch him do one of his rutines every now and then, and I wanted to do that. When I was three, I started training. When We moved to California, he would travle up from Cambria once a week to visit us and help me train."

"Wow," Payson said,"I can't imagine Sasha Belov as The Rock's coach, yet alone a personal one."

"That's just it. He wasn't a personal coach to me. He was my dad who was trying to help me get better. Isn't that what dad's do?"

After that, we talked for a little while, the headed our seperate ways to prepare for one of the last free evenings of our lives as we know it...


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch in my dad's hotel room watching him and Brian play a video game he had set up before we got there.

"You passed me!" Dad yelled at Brian.

"Get over it old man!" Brian yelled at my dad from his wheelchair.

They were playing Mario Kart.

It went on like this for the next 20 minutes. Dad passing Brian. Brian passing dad. Dad muttering Romanian curses under his breath. Me laughing because he didn't realize that I could hear him and that I knew what he was saying.

All of this ended when I got a call from Kaylie.

Dad paused the game so that I could hear what she was saying.

_"EMMMMMIIIILLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_ Kaylie screeched into my ear, loud enough for both my dad and Brian to hear her.

"Um, hey Kaylie." I said.

_"YOU HAVE TO COME TO THIS KEGGER! IT'S AWESOME! I JUST DID THE MOST EPIC KEG STAND!" _Kaylie said, still screaming.

"Um, Kaylie you need to stop yelling. My dad can hear you. How many beers have you had?" I asked her, looking sideways at my dad. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

_"Um, somewhere between 3 and 4."_

"Kaylie, give the phone to Payson."

_"Emily, it's Payson. I'm gonna call Leo to come and get us. We're fine."_ With that, Payson hung up and I turned around to face the rath of my father.

"Emily Grace Kemtko Belov, ce aţi fost să vorbesc cu Kaylie despre la telefon?" dad said, trying to keep his voice calm. (what were you talking with kaylie about on the phone)

"Um, merge mâine cumpărături?" I answered in my perfect Romanian accent.

"Încercaţi din nou." he said, his voice deadly calm this time.

"Payson, Kaylie, and I au fost la suc de molid, şi ne-am invitat la o kegger. Le-am spus am fost in seara asta petrece cu tine, si m-au implorat să-l păstraţi un secret pe care mergeau. Ei nu au vrut sa aiba probleme. Imi pare rau!

"Can you guys talk in english please?" Brian said from right beside us.

"Sorry, son. I forgot you aren't fluent yet. We can pick up the lessons now that I'm back. And Emily, I'll tell you first. You, Payson, Kayile, and I have a feeling if they are there, so is Lauren, are going to get it tomorrow. Never lie to me again. Just go along with the first part of the practice though." Dad said looking at me.

"Okay, tată. Te iubesc." I said, going to hug him.

Tomorrow was going to be hell...

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**1. what were you talking with Kaylie about on the phone?**

**2. shopping tomorrow?**

**3. Try again.**

**4. ...were at Spruce Juice and we got invited to a kegger. I told them I was spending the night with you, and they begged me to keep it a secret that they were going. They didn't want to get in trouble. I'm sorry!**

**5. Okay daddy. I love you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry! summer, then school, then cheer practice! i will updat more soon! i owe all of you that!**

**PaysonPOV**

Sasha Belov was Emily's father. That I could wrap my head around. What I couldn't wrap my head around was that he was going to be our coach! Having Sasha Belov as a coach is something I have always dreamed of. I've seen his rutines, read his book, and seen some pictures of him, but he is even more handsome in person. It is going to be hard having him as a new coach, not only because of his work ethic, but because of his looks too. I'm gonna have to work hard to keep my emotions in check.

**KayliePOV**

He is crazy! I mean, we already don't have lives, but making us start practice at 5am is just crazy. But I guess it is okay. I mean, now that my dad isn't coaching us, it will be a lot easier to focus, plus Emily gets to see her dad again. Now all I have to put up with is Lauren. I can't have any ddistractions now that the new coach is here. He was right, only my peers can understand what it takes to be the best. This means I have to brak up with Carter. Things have been off lately, and I jsut can't handle the stress of a realtionship right now. Tomorrow, Carter and I are over, and the only stress I will have is Lauren's drama.

**LaurenPOV**

I'm sooooo excited to be back at The Rock! Now all I have to do is get back in with Kaylie and Payson, and push Emily out of the way. With the new coach, that should be a piece of cake, although Emily and Sasha Belov do look alike. I'll just listen in on what Kaylie, Payson, and Emily are talking about. That should give me some insite on what I have to do to get her out of the top three.

"...Two years later, they had me. Emily Grace Belov. Four years later, they had Brian Demitri Alexandru Belov. We moved to America when I was eight, but like, two months after we got here, we got in a car accident. Brian ended up in a wheelchair, and everthing got really tense. They divorced when I was nine, and dad moved to Cambria, we moved to Fresno."

So Emily is Sasah's daughter. SHIT! That is going to make my plan so much harder. But I won't think about that today, it's my birthday, so I'm going to focus on me, and the dinner I'm having tonight with my dad. It is going to be awesome!

**EPOV**

I really don't know what I'm about to face. I mean, I know the conditioning we are going to do, but i really don't know about the first part of practice.

"What is Lauren doing here?" Kaylie asked as she walked in. My dad was still in his office plotting the torture he has in store for us.

"Good morning ladies!" My dad all but shouted, making Kaylie and Lauren groan.

"Why do only the four of us have practice today?" Lauren asked.

"I'll answer that question in just a minute, but I hope you girls are thirsty." He said, passing us all what I assumed to be a can of beer.

"Cheers." He said, taking a sip of his. Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren were looking at the lable, wondering what it was, while I read the label and saw that it was my dad's favorite Romanian beer.

"Why aren't you drinking you beers. I thought that was what you wanted, to be normal teenagers. Well com on then, lets get stupid!" he said.

Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren looked at him like he had grown three heads, but me, I was trying not to laugh. My dad has never drunk more that two beers in one night, and only because Romanian beer is very strong. He ships the stuff from home because it is the only brand he drinks.

"You're wasting my time! Emily told you what happened when she went to a party and I found out about it, didn't she? Three straight days of conditioning, one for each party. And you make her lie to me. I haven't seen her in almost a month, and even she can't forget that I hate liars! Now, is there anything you three would like to say?"

"I'm sorry we made Emily lie to you. Payson didn't even want to go the the party, and I had no idea Lauren was going to be there. Believe me, she isn't my favorite person right now. I just wanted to forget all of the pressure and stress my dad was causing me, and I thought the kegger would be a good way to do that. I should have talked to my dad about it. And you might want to punish me a little more than them." Kaylie said.

"Why?" my dad asked calmly.

"Because I broke a Rock rule even before you got here. I've been seeing Carter Anderson. I was going to break up with him today, but we got called in. Please, let me take Emily's punishment, she doesn't deserve it Coach Belov."

"Well, thank you for your honesty Kaylie. For that, I will not punish you for seeing Carter, but I do want to see you break up with him. And you can't take Emily's punishment for her. She needs to be treated like every other gymnast at The Rock. She won't get special treatment because she is my daughter." He said to Kaylie.

"Now, I want all of the beers in the bag, and I want you to start stretching, you ladies are in or a very, very long day." My dad said, walking up to his office.

Here we go...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! I have watched all of MIOBI and I will continue this story through the end of the series. I had a busy sophomore year, but will update more frequently during the summer. Here we go! Everything at the kegger happened, minus Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI, not matter how much I want Sasha.**

Chapter 6

LPOV

I HATE SUMMER! If it hadn't been for her crashing my birthday dinner, I wouldn't be in this stupid mess!

"I wasn't even at the party," I tell Sasha, acting bored.

He motioned for my hand and flipped my arm to show the red smiley face stamp that showed I was allowed into the kegger...damn it.

"Now get stretching." He said, walking away from us up to the office.

"Thanks a lot Emily," I said as I started stretching, "if you hadn't been spending time with your dad when Kaylie called, we wouldn't even be here."

"Get over yourself Lauren. For once, it is not going to be all about you. Don't blame me for this, you went to the kegger, you drank, you forgot to erase the stamp. None of this is my fault," Emily said, stretching her splits.

"Alright ladies, line up at the edge of the floor, time to start. Wind sprints."

For the next five hours we did so much conditioning that my aches had aches.

"Ladies, come here. Garb a pen and a pad. We are going to clear the air. Write down your thoughts on the piece of paper, when you are done drop the paper in the trash can."

We all sat down and started writing. I was the first one done, followed by Kaylie, Payson, and last was Emily.

"Ok, time to read them," Sasha said.

"I thought they were supposed to be private," I said.

"I never said that," Sasha said, reaching into the bin. "Ok who's first? 'I regret that no one works as hard as I do and will not aknowledge that I am the only one here who can actually focus. I also regret not having more fun at the kegger and trying to be a normal teen.' Ok, next. 'I regret that my friends didn't defend my number three spot on the roster when little miss Romania came and bumped me out. I also regret sleeping with a guy at the kegger last night who I know didn't love me.' I think I know who that was, next. 'I regret that I thought that everyone would only be friends with me because of my dad and I didn't give them the chance to get to know me for me. I also regret not telling my friends who my father was when I first got here.' Excellent, and last but not least. 'I regret that I drank so much at the kegger last night because I am paying for it today. I also regret making Emily keep the secret about the kegger from her father since she hasn't seen him in such a long time.' Alright, who feels better? Everyone is dismissed."

I got up to pack my bag when Sasha called me into his office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said, walking into the office.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you were ok after what you worte on your paper. Sleeping with someone is very serious Lauren, espically when you are a gymnast. Please tell me you at least used protection?" He said, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah we did. It was something I did because I wasn't thinking and I was angry at my dad."

"Ok, well, why don't you go home and relax? You have had a long day."

"Ok, bye Sasha," I said, walking out the door.

It had been a long day and I was ready to just go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

Chapter 7

SashaPOV

The day after the girl's conditioning, I arrive at the gym at 4am. I was planning to work out, but was surprised to see someone standing outside The Rock.

"Payson? What are you doing here so early?" I asked her.

"I like to get here before everyone else. The silence helps me focus before everyone else shows up. I hope that is okay?" She says, blushing and looking down. _She is as beautiful in person, _I tell myself. _Stop it Sasha, she is one of your daughter's best friends. **Yeah, but that doesn't mean you feel any different.**_

_"_Sasha, are you okay?" Payson asked, pulling me out of my internal battle. I have thought she was beautiful since I watched her at Nationals last year. I have not been able to get her out of my head.

"Yeah, sorry. Caught up in my thoughts. Come on in. I was going to get a workout in before anyone got here anyway." I tell her, moving to unlock the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your plans." She says, looking to the ground and getting quiet.

"It is okay. You can join me, if you can keep up that is." I say to her, throwing in a wink. **_Stop flirting with her Belov, it is_**_ **wrong.** Please, she probably doesn't even know you are flirting. __  
><em>

"Oh, I think I can keep up," Payson says with a smirk on her face. _God, that is sexy._

"Well then. Wanna put your money where your mouth is Keeler?" I say, trying to draw out the flirting as much as possible.

"Depends? What is in it for me?" Payson says, playing into the game. _**You are treading in dangerous waters here Belov****.** But, it looks like you are not the only one._

"How about this: we do my work out regimen. You can keep up with me, you get to name what you want." I say, hoping she will fall for the bait.

"Sounds interesting," she says, "what about if I can't keep up with you?"

"You come do this workout with me every morning until you can." By this point, we had walking into the main part of the gym and Payson was putting her bag down in front of the viewing area. _I really hope she can't keep up with me, then we can spend more time together._

"You offer very interesting terms Belov." Payson says walking closer to me. "You have yourself a deal. But be prepared, because when I win, I am going to cash in right away." Payson and I were now inches away from each other.

"Well then, lets get started." I say, walking to the floor to stretch out and get started. I had to walk away from her before I did something I would regret.

45 Minutes Later

_Damn it,_ I thought. _She was able to keep up with me_. We had gone through the workout and were now sitting in the middle of the floor, sipping on water and stretching out once again.

"So Belov, looks like I won. I kept up with you through the whole thing," Payson said, looking ateme with that sexy smirk once again.

"You're right. And I believe you said something about cashing in right away," I tell her, teasing her in a playful, flirting manner. "Well Keller , what will it be?"

Payson took a deep breath before she answered.

* * *

><p>PaysonPOV<em><br>_

I can not believe this morning. I came to the gym early, hoping that Sasha would let me warm-up and condition before all of the other girls showed up, and I end up working out with him instead. I have had a crush on him since I was little, but never thought I would have the chance to meet him, let alone work out with him. And then he flirts with me! I mean, just because I am a gym rat, does not mean I know when a guy is flirting with me. Nicky flirts with me all the time, I just never let him get to me. And then he kept flirting when I flirted back! Now it was time for me to cash in on what I wanted. _  
><em>

I took a deep breath before I answered him.

"I want you to kiss me." I say. _No turning back now._

Sasha chokes on the sip of water he had just taken and looks at me.

"Payson," he says sighing, "I can't do that. It isn't right. I am your coach and you are Emily's best friend. I am old enough to be your father."

"You said I could have anything I wanted Sasha, and that is what I want. I know you were flirting with me earlier. Don't act like this isn't what you want." I say standing up and walking toward my bag. Before I can get there, I feel Sasha's lips on mine. I am in shock at first, but quickly respond to the kiss when I feel him pulling away. After a few minutes we pull apart, breathing heavily with swollen lips.

"Wow," we say at the same time.

"Stay late after practice. I think we need to talk about this," Sasha says after he let me go. It was 4:55, so the girls would be arriving any minute.

"Sure."

"And Payson, I have to ask Emily about this. She always stays late rather than coming in early, so we can talk in the office and then discuss whatever we decide. I cannot keep something like this from her, especially since she is one of your best friends." Sasha says, pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

"I get it Sasha. And you are right, we should talk about this."

Just as I finished talking, Emily and Kaylie walked through the doors. Our moment was over, and it was time to go to work.

* * *

><p>SashaPOV<p>

I was standing in the office, staring out the window, consumed in my thoughts when I heard someone enter the room.

"Dad?" Emily asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You have been up here for like 20 minutes. The assistant coaches let the girls go to lunch because we did not want to interrupt you."

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine. Hey, I have a question for you." I say turning to her.

"Okay, shoot." She says, grabbing her lunch out of the mini fridge and sitting on the couch.

"How would you feel it I started dating again?" I ask her, grabbing my lunch and sitting behind the desk.

"Um, wow dad. That is a big deal. I mean, I guess I would be okay with it. I never believed you and mom would get back together anyway." She says, pouring a little dressing on her salad and mixing it up.

"Are you sure? Even if the woman is younger than me?" I ask skeptically.

"I'm sure. I just want you to be happy dad." Emily says, looking at me with a smile on her face.

I started to say thank you before Emily interrupted me.

"Wait. Younger than you? Woman? DAD! Did you finally admit to yourself that you like Payson?" Emily asked me excitedly.

"Hold on, you knew I liked Payson? What? How? When?" I asked her, confused.

"Daddy, you are about as subtle as a brick. I mean, it is a little weird: my best friend and my dad having feelings for each other. But like I said, I jsut want you both to be happy." Emily says, finishing her lunch and getting ready to head back out to the floor.

_Well, that went over well._ I think to myself.

Now all I have to do is talk to Payson.


End file.
